The Perks Of Being A Wallflower
by LifeOfRed
Summary: You see things and you understand. You're a wallflower.
1. First Time For Everything

Chapter 1

_A boy, no older than 14, was looking out of his bedroom window, towards the bright city lights. Thinking of the inevitable. He had ebony hair, and bright sapphire eyes. Just thinking and looking at the scenery made him comfortable. He was a boy who never stood up, he was the one left behind while the others took advantage of his soft nature. But that was only part of the things that bothered him._

_The outside world didn't accept him, and he never tried._

_This year proved to be a bit different for him. New opportunities replaced the old, and new people replaced the old. Different faces but same attitudes. He never thought outside of the box, and maybe he never could. But there was a first time for everything._

_He inhaled silently. And went towards his study table, sat down and took a pen and a white paper, out of his drawer._

_His sapphire orbs, that once held light were darkened. Ever since the accident...he forgot how to be happy again. He couldn't let anyone know, he just couldn't._

_But there was...a first time for everything._

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_My name is Daniel Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny. I am 14 years old but soon I am turning 15. Soon._

_I never really talked to anyone other than my parents and my sister, Jazz. They know all there is to know about me, but somethings they don't even know, or maybe they never tried. Or maybe I never tried telling them. I've been transferred to a new high school, Casper High. I will be starting tomorrow. I've never been on my own, I always had my sister to back me up. But now i'm my own person._

_I have to start leaning on myself other than my parents and sister. It's not that I don't love my parents, but I just want to turn things around this year._

_I never really had any friend, because maybe they all think that I'm a wimp. But starting tomorrow, I wish to be a new Daniel Fenton. I just hope I could pull my own weight._

_Ever since the accident...I don't think that I could ever count on my own. She was very close to me, or maybe it was the other way around, but..._

I stopped writing once I heard my mother calling me. There was always time for this later. My sister came home from her college for the weekend. She was currently happily chatting with her boyfriend, or maybe all my family was chatting, I couldn't be sure. But I could hear faint laughs and talking.

I gathered all my papers that were scattered everywhere, and put my pen in my cup.

I don't know why, but writing helped me. I always wrote about how my day went, or how many times I did not get bullied by the kids in my neighbourhood, and the likes. It wasn't that it defined me, but it helped.

I let out a dreary sigh and looked at the clock on my wall.

7:30 p.m.

As I descended down the stairs, I could hear laughing, mostly my sister, who laughed or giggled at, practically everything her boyfriend said, Johnny Thirsten, an everyday jock with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, was the same age as my sister. He came to our house more than Jazz did, he was like an adopted son to my parents. He knew every little details about our family. He even had a key to our house, so that he could come and leave as he pleased.

I went on the dining table, and sat down on the seat opposite to my sister.

"So Danny, I hear your attending Casper High. Congrats man" said Johnny, his one arm was slugged around Jazz's chair. It wasn't that I hated the guy, but I still felt that Jazz could do better. Don't get me wrong, he was like an older brother, but still...

"So my little bro's all grown up and attending high school."

I couldn't help but smile as I nodded my head. Mom was still in the kitchen, and Dad, as always was in the lab. Both my parents were scientist, they studied paranormal sciences, and were trying a way to find access to the ghost realm, or whatever that was. That was basically the reason that made me half freak.

I heard Jazz snort, as she looked up from her meatloaf, and acknowledged me with her fork, "Danny remember what I told you about Casper right? I want you report to me everything you do okay?" her voice got dangerously low at the last part, as I nodded unconsciously.

"Dude! remember to _not_ take any of the invites during lunch. Do not sit with any person that invited you okay?" Johnny was also trying to groom me, I nodded. Maybe they were meant for each other.

My train of thoughts, stopped as Johnny threw his head back and started laughing. Jazz smacked his hand away.

"Johnny! don't say stuff like that to him." Jazz said to Johnny, as his chair lost balance and he fell down, all the more still laughing. Jazz huffed and turned to me, she tried to be angry but I could see that she was also hiding a smile at my naiveness.

"Danny! you will do no such thing" she said, as she sighed, and looked at me with mirth, "For once in your life, be social with the others" it was like she was mocking me.

I knitted my eyebrows together and nodded silently.

That was when mom came in the room. At that time Johnny had pulled his chair up, but it still looked like he was trying not to laugh.

We all ate our meal in silence. I was in my own little world by then.

My family had always encouraged Jazz, she was the perfect child. She was good at everything. And I was the kid who was bad at everything. My parents had always told me to be like Jazz, to carefully note her, and try to follow her every foot step, because according to them, I was a lost cause.

_"It'll be our little secret"_

That voice always haunted me. And I would never be able to forgive myself.


	2. How Could I Have Missed Her

Chapter 2

As I thought that my first day of school will be like that of a movie, turned out to be total buff. It wasn't that when I entered the building of Casper High, all the students pointed out to me that _'look, the new kid_', it was more like they were used to freaks like me, that they didn't give a second glance at me.

I also noticed that the school was divided into cliques, which made my job of socializing more difficult. Besides, my genre was quite and freaky.

My parents had dropped me off to school, other than my sister, who left last night after a huge lecture of what I should and should not do. It helped I guess, the lecture I mean.

I took hesitant steps which made me look like a 'diseased ferret', I'm sure, in the eyes of my peers. All my life listening to different kids calling me that made me acquainted with the word. I entered the admin's office so that I could get my class schedule list and locker number.

As I left the office I felt trapped, why, because I thought that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a group of girls, who were looking at me and giggling, it was like they were taunting me. I figured that those were the people Jazz warned me about. I still had a few minutes till the school bell, so I went for my locker, it wasn't hard, Locker 724. It was a rusted old locker, but it didn't matter.

I put my combination in it and saw an average sized mirror in it.

Before I had time to inspect it, the bell rang. I went to my first class with Mr. Stewart Lancer, English.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As I entered my class I searched for a vacant seat which I found at the end of class. I sat down, and noticed my surroundings. I saw the same girls I saw earlier looking at me again. I looked away again. They were smirking.

_"It'll be our little secret"_

I tried to block out that voice by covering my hands over my head.

And that was when an out of shape teacher with a bald head came in. Clad in a tie, Mr. Lancer.

"Good Morning students!" it was a grim voice that sounded too cheery. But at least it blocked out my thoughts, and...memories.

There was a few murmurs of greetings. But the teacher dismissed it. He saw a paper on his desk and pointed out at me, possibly because I was new and he wanted me to introduce myself, all the while he was inspecting the paper.

I stood up and tried not to sound hoarse, "My name is Danny Fenton and..." my knees buckled and I sat down. Hope it didn't look like I fell. But the same girls giggled and a few bulky boys looked at me maliciously and cracked their knuckles, I winced.

The teacher, I guess, figured out that I became weak kneed, carried on himself, "He is a new transfer student, I hope all of you will make him feel welcomed." He casted a stony glare at the boys who were cracking their knuckles and smirking at me. They all but looked innocently at the teacher. Mr. Lancer took out a book from his desk and started the lesson.

"So students are you familiar with the 'Cask Of Amontillado'? It's a classic horror tale, have any of you heard about it?" he looked expectantly at the students, who at this time had completely tuned out the teacher. There were a few who mumbled something.

"Does anyone know who wrote it?" again he looked around for any signs of life. He started walking around in the class. Then a girl with curly black hair and green eyes looked up from her desk and said, "Is it Longfellow?" she was talking about Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. I couldn't help but smile. He wrote...

"No Ms. Grey, Longfellow wrote poems not stories. Anyone else?" at that time he passed by me, I had scribbled the name of the writer on my notebook. It was cursive, and I hoped that he saw. He did as he nodded, and he moved on towards his desk, "It was Edgar Allen Poe."

And then he gave us the introduction of the story and the writer while kids threw spit balls and notes in class. And I silently took my notes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After the bell rang, indicating the end of the period. I gathered my things as all the students ran out of class. I was the last one because I did not want to be pushed around in the hallway.

As I approached the door Mr. Lancer called me. I tensed, because this was my first day and I didn't even know how I got in trouble. I slowly walked towards the teacher's desk as I kept my head down.

He must've understood that I tensed because he assured me that I was not in trouble.

"Mr. Fenton, I am quite surprised that you knew the answer earlier, yet you didn't say a word. Is there a problem?" he asked me softly, I answered him without looking up. After shrugging, "Most people were eying me like meat, I didn't want to be called geek or something for the rest of my high school life."

He nodded, "You know, it is said that if you make a friend on your first day of school you're doing okay."

I smiled as I looked up, I had a feeling that he was going to be my favorite teacher, "If my English teacher is the first friend I made today. That would be...sorta' depressing" I ended with a shrug. I guess that didn't sound insulting or something because the next thing I know he started laughing, or maybe he thought of me as a geek too like the rest of the human population.

"As you wish, if you need anything Daniel...just come to me okay?" he turned around to gather his things, and he gave me a hall pass. I nodded and smiled, I reached the door when he called me again.

"You have something tangled in your hair."

I brought my hand to inspect my hair and found a spit ball.

Yuck!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The rest of the day went fairly well, I attended all my classes, and took my notes as all the students snored and the teacher remained oblivious to it.

It was normal until lunch. I went in the lunch room, so far no lunch invites came my way. But I wasn't surprised, this was high school we were talking about. I silently took my lunch bag, mom had insisted I take on my first day, and saw a vacant seat at the corner of the room. I went there and sat down. I opened my lunch and ate in peace. I looked around to see any familiar person from my Neighbourhood.

I saw Violet Stephen, she used to be my friend. She was my neighbour, and we used to play for hours. She had ebony hair, much like my own and dark brown eyes. If I would've looked at her years before when we were young, she would've smiled and waved at me. But now when our eyes locked, she looked away with a sneer. Violet is a nice person underneath the parts of her that hate everybody. .

Same faces, Different attitudes. I realized that now. I looked at my food and ate silently, not giving a care to the world as it didn't give a care to me.

That is, until a Hispanic girl who was one of the girls who were giggling at me earlier.

She came and sat down beside me. She was batting her eyelashes. She was dangerously close to me.

I looked up from my meal and smiled as I greeted her, "Hi!" again I hope that didn't sound weak. She just giggled as she put her hand on my thigh. I gulped, as I started sweating a little. No one came this close to me. Other than her...

_"It'll be our little secret"_

"How bout' we go elsewhere" she raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, her hand was going higher and higher.

"Please! Stop!" I tried reasoning with her, this wasn't going to end well and I knew it. I tried moving away, but I felt numb. She came closer and whispered in my ear, "Why should I?" I snapped. I took her hand away from me.

Wrong Move.

Because the next I knew I was pushed of the table by a boy who was taller and stronger than me. He was wearing a leather jacket. He had blonde hair. That was all I could make out before he punched me, and right in the eye. I hit the floor with a thud. He was snarling at me. He spoke in a nasally voice, "You messing with my girlfriend you fucking freshman." He came forward to hit me again, but his friends, I suppose, stopped him.

I lay there on the cafeteria floor, nursing my black eye.

A kid with glasses took me to the nurses office.

I was too shocked to even ask his name.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Ow"

The nurse gave me an icepack. I was going towards the school bleachers. apparently I opted to keep my parents in the shadows about what happen. They said that they were going to a science convention, and thought that they would be late. The nurse was kind enough to tell me that there was a school football game. She told me that I could stay and wait there.

As I crossed the bleachers, I was looking for an empty seat.

"Ow"

It wasn't fair, that girl was groping me, and her boyfriend beat me up. I didn't do anything. The boy who took me to the nurse's office left early. I still couldn't get his name. The nurse asked me what happen. But I couldn't utter a word. Because I didn't want to give that guy another reason to hate me, but mostly because I couldn't speak.

I finally found a seat, it was the only one to the end. It was in the third last row. I went their and asked the boy who was an African-American with glasses. He was too consumed in the game to even notice me approach.

"Um, excuse me" he looked up to me, it was dark outside but not overly, "can I sit here?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, no problem man" he smiled and I opted to smile as well. I sat down. He extended his hand, "I'm Tucker Foley, you can call me Tuck, or Tuckerino as well." I chuckled as I shook hands with him, "You must be the new freshman, right?" He asked me, I nodded, "Yeah, I'm Danny Fenton." I hadn't see this guy in my class, or maybe I missed him in the crowd.

"Yeah I can see that," he pointed at my black eye, "nasty welcome party, I was given one as well. It didn't heal before my third week." He laughed, and for once I felt that he didn't laugh at me.

"I didn't see you in any of my classes." I asked him, I wanted to make sure that...

"Oh! I was in the corner of the room, but I saw you. Man girls were going gaga over you." he said laughing all the way. This person was not judging me. I was surprised. Until I heard the most beautiful voice ever from behind me.

"I don't leave you for like one minute and you book my seat to some..." I looked at _her_ with wide eyes and gasped, "boy with _pretty_ blue eyes" she murmured.

I was entranced, she was so beautiful. She had ebony hair that went up till her shoulders, she was wearing a baggy shirt with a red cross that looked like it was painted, and shorts, giving a view of her pale creamy legs. She was wearing cowboy boots that went below her knees.

But what entranced me the most was her beautiful lilac coloured eyes. I was gawking, but I didn't care, I wanted to keep this moment, for the rest of my life.

She smiled warmly at me and scooted me further and sat down beside me.

"So you're the new shy kid, I'm Sam Manson" she introduced herself, and I still couldn't come out of the stupor.

I was looking at her hand like crazy, finally I gathered the courage and slowly brought my hand and shook hands with her. I still couldn't say my name. So Tucker introduced me himself, "This is Danny" he pointed his thumb at me, I couldn't stop shaking her hand. But she didn't seem to mind at all. Her skin was so warm and soft against mine.

How could have I missed _her_ in my class.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay so people I think that this story is becoming more popular than the other one. I am flattered by your reviews. Lots of love to my viewers. And I just wanted to make things clear that by this time you would know that I am making minor differences in this story. okay so maybe not minor, I wanted to say that you know that Tucker is Patrick by now. I will not be making Tucker gay, because come on. I don't mean to sound bad bu still. I will be adding dialogues and stuff from the book and movie. so thank you for your positive feed back. I will try updating soon.**

**Lots of Love  
**

**Red**


	3. Let Me In

Chapter 3

As she sat down beside me, I couldn't help but gawk at her.

She was so beautiful and the way the lights from the stadium which were lit from behind her, gave her face an angelic look. I knew for sure that my face might be permanently etched with a blush. I was stuck in my daydream when Tucker snapped me out by cheering on with the cheerleaders.

"Knock 'em down

Roll 'em around

Come on defense work, work! " he was practically wailing.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, when I looked at Sam, she was already laughing. I don't know why, but I guess Tucker's enthusiasm complied me to ask him a question, "Do you like football?" I was hesitant but I had to be social, or else my sister would kill me. And besides these two seemed like very nice people to me. The didn't start judging me and they acted nice with me.

"Love it!" was Tucker's overly enthusiastic answer. His eyes were still trained on the game. I looked at him for a while, observing the way his eyes stayed at one point on the field.

"Don't worry about him, he's like that" Sam said as she saw me looking at Tuck. She laughed and turned towards the game. "He's been like that since 9th grade, I think he lost his brain then." She started laughing again, and it was music to my ears. That was when Tucker turned towards us, his eyes narrowed, ''Hey! I resent that, at least I don't lull myself to sleep while watching those melodramatic operas." He looked at me, "She actually watches 'Phantom of the Opera', I mean who watches that lame play." Sam was still smirking at him.

"My sister watches it, and she compels me to watch it with her" I told Tucker and he started gaping. He must be in his senior year.

He looked away, I heard Sam snort, as Tucker muttered 'Damn freshman'. That was when Casper had a touchdown by Dash Baxter, who had hit me before. Everyone stood up and cheered for them.

"Hey would you like to go with us to the Nasty Burger" asked Sam. I looked at her, a little unsure but I agreed to it anyway. Tucker was still cheering.

"Knock 'em down

Roll 'em around

Come on defense work, work! " he started chanting again.

We left the stadiums towards the Nasty Burger in Tucker's jeep. He called it his 'Flying Tiger' while Sam muttered 'Gas Guzzler'. When we reached the Fast Food restaurant, we reached a booth, that Tucker and Sam said was their reserved booth. They seemed to know the ins and outs of the place, and everyone knew them. We sat down, I took the seat in front of them, while both sat together. They seemed to be comfortable with each other.

"So how long have you been girlfriend and boyfriend" I had to ask, since I couldn't think of anything else to say, but maybe that was a wrong question because both started gaping and Sam choked her soda. But then the funniest thing happen, they started laughing. I guess I could be wrong...

"_Girlfriend_ and _Boyfriend_?!" Sam choked out and laughed along with Tucker, who was having trouble breathing because of how much he laughed. He then started leaning towards Sam and made taunting kissing faces and noises. But Sam pushed him off annoyingly and grinned widely, "He is _not_ my boyfriend" now I was confused, "he's my brother." I looked weirdly at her until Tucker said, "Step, step brother."

And that was my time to gap. Sam further carried on, "My parents were friends with his parents, and when his parents died, mom and dad took him in. We have been inseparable since then." I released a sigh of relief mentally, but Tucker couldn't get over the 'boyfriend-girlfriend part'.

"So Danny, what do you want to do when you get out of this place?" Sam asked me as she leaned on her elbows. I was fiddling with my hands. I really wanted to become a writer but, I had no clear thoughts on which I should focus on. I had nothing to write about.

"I really want to be a writer, but I don't know what to write about. I don't have a clear focus on that part" I shared my thoughts with the two of them. Sam smiled warmly and said, "You could write about us." That was pretty good, I could write that I had met real nice people who let me in. I smiled at her.

"Yeah call it 'Slut and the Falcon" he gave me an idea, then pulled out his chest and looked around like he was the coolest guy on the planet, "Make us solve crimes." Sam slammed her head on the table and laughed and I started laughing as well. It _was_ pretty cool.

This could be a start of a very good friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We had talked endless after that, both wanted to get in NYU, but their grades weren't that good, well Tucker's weren't, Sam was at least trying.

Tucker was a senior and this was his last year, Sam just started high school and was a freshman like me, but she had years of experience with herself to deal with highschool douche bags. I on the other hand was weak. I didn't tell them of my problem concerning the lab accident my parents had months ago. And so far I wasn't planning on telling them. I often enjoyed the bickering between the two of them, who fought hard and both were destined, not to lose an argument with the other.

They fought mainly on food, Sam was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, while Tucker was a meataholic, he was a carnivore, not an omnivore, but a carnivore. They picked on each others food and called each other stuff life _'veggie girl'_ and _'wild boar'. _I found myself smiling at this.

They dropped me off at my house and left saying that we'll meet tomorrow, while I looked forward to the other day.

When I entered my house, it was the first time I saw _the_ fight.

My sister and her boyfriend had come home for dinner, and I could see that they were trying to be silent. I saw them in the living room, my sister was yelling and Johnny was yelling back. I would've stayed out of their business, as that was what my sister would have wanted.

But what Johnny did to her next had put me on the edge, he slapped my sister. I came out of my hiding place with my eyes shinning a sickly green, I could see my sister's shocked face and I could see the regret in Johnny's eyes, but I didn't care, I was gonna make this guy pay. I lunged at him, but before I could, my sister came out of her daze and stopped me. She was blocking him out for me. But I struggled.

"Don't worry D, he didn't mean it. This hasn't happen before, he won't do it again, he won't do it again" she tried soothing me with her words, I guess it helped a bit, she turned her stone gaze at Johnny and finished her sentence, "I'll make sure of it." Johnny turned around.

My sister ushered me to my room saying that she could handle it herself.

I was in my room as I looked out the window, Johnny was there by his bike and my sister was standing with her arms crossed. They were both talking but I couldn't hear anything. But my gaze softened as he hugged my sister. They parted with a kiss, and my sister came in as Johnny left.

I took out a page and a pen as I wrote,

_Dear Friend,_

_I haven't really written anything for a while now, because I'm trying not to be a loser, and I guess I found a few people who will help me, Because...they let me in..._

* * *

**_Okie Dokie, another chapter. Well this is pathetically short, but eh.  
_**

**_NEWS ALERT  
_**

**_people try the POLL in my account and tell me if you want the story exactly like the book/movie. In cluding the part making Tuck gay, and I want to know if I should add my twist and turns_**

**_REPLY IMMEDIATLY...IF YOU WANT THIS STORY. OH AND EVERYONE SHOULD GIVE ME A SUGGESTION, by PMS'ing, please folks, Don't think just do it.  
_**

**_Love_**

**_Red_**


	4. I Didn't Mean For This To Happen

Chapter 3

It had been two days since the fight between my sister and her boyfriend, for two days my sister stayed in her room, for two days she didn't tell anyone about her behavior. I was worried, I didn't even know why the fight started, but something inside me was saying that she needed her time alone. If Johnny had hurt her in any sort of way, I would kill him. This time I would not cower in fear and mind my own business. Johnny didn't call or visit, and he didn't even pick his cell phone.

Mom and Dad were mostly extremely worried, they tried reasoning with her, but she always dismissed them by saying, 'I'm fine! Don't worry!'.

I didn't tell Mom and Dad about the fight, but something tells me that I should.

As for high school, I think I've been better. I get picked at a lot. I did manage to escape from the freshman fooling that the seniors gave on the first day, but that was it. I wasn't going to escape constant torture for the rest of my high school life, because I was Dash's favorite (yeah, he still thinks that I have a crush on his girlfriend).

Since I had most straight A's, I was the jocks homework buddy. It became a routine after a few weeks, I'd get dropped off earlier at school and the jocks and preps would beat the homework out of me. My teachers got angry at me the first day I came in without my homework, they must've made the impression that I was one of the kids who dropped out on most of the stuff. But after the first few days, I actually carried two sets of homework assignments, one for myself and the other for the person who was lucky enough to get his hands on me before class.

But the best part of high school was that I got to meet Tucker and Sam.

The three of us shared English with Lancer, and Sam and me had Calculus together. The rest of the day, minus lunch, I had all the kids who had a very colourful vocabulary.

Name calling bothered me a lot, but I couldn't stand up to them.

A week had passed already and me, Tucker and Sam hung out with each other a lot. But I still couldn't call them my friends, because I didn't know if they were my friends, I mean sure we hung out a lot, but does that mean that we're friends. Right? That was the question that bothered me all the time, so it was time to talk to Mom.

I came in the kitchen before dinner. Mom was making hot dogs, or I guess that was what she was making.

I sat down on the counter. Mom was humming an old tune, I think it was an old song of U2. She was a fan of U2.

"Mom?" I called her, I wanted to clear my subconscious and this was the only way. She tilted her head towards me with a warm motherly smile.

"Yes, sweetie?" she fully turned this time.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." I trailed as I looked down in my lap, signaling her that this was going to be a long and deep conversation so she better be free. She wiped her hands with the apron she was wearing over her jumpsuit (I always questioned why she wore it 24/7), I saw her out of the corner of my eyes as she pulled out a chair and sat down. Her eyes were scanning my face, her eyebrows knitted together, the motherly smile vanished.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" she asked, I looked fully alert at her.

"It's about school..." I said.

"You didn't faint again did you!?" she said cautiously, I had fainted before, but I got over it in summer break.

"No, No, I just met a few people, they both a very nice. They always seem to hang around with me and keep me company." It was like that the last sentence put her in a very good mood.

"Oh sweetie! why don't you bring your friends over" she said the word.

"Mom I wanted to talk to you about that, do you think that I should call them my friends? I mean how do you know that their your friends? Do you have to declare to each other or..." my Mom stopped me before a could say a word. Her eyes were wide and so was her smile.

"Sweetie! that's not how it works" she said, it was an incredulous statement I think.

"Really?!" so I was a little stupid when it came to making friends, I remember my last friend who couldn't last long.

"Really!" she pinched my cheek and stood up, and took out the hot dogs (I think) from her watchamajig. "Sweetie! it just happens. Friendship isn't a declaration" she came and placed a finger on my chest, right at my heart, "It comes from here. And if you think that they talk to you and company you all the time means that they like to be with you. Don't turn friendship into a formal college reunion."

"So I can call them my friends?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie! if you like to be in their company and you can pass an afternoon without awkward silences, then I'd say that they could be your best friends." She placed a kiss to my cheek and I smiled, I guess it made sense, Tucker and Sam are the coolest people that I've met in my life, other than her...

I stood up and hugged my Mom. I felt so much better by talking to her. Maybe I should repress my feelings and let Jazz psychoanalyze me. It felt better by talking it over, but still, some things are better left forgotten.

I walked out of the kitchen feeling a whole new wave wash over. I almost reached my room when...

_A woman with red hair and blue eyes walked towards a small boy with black hair and shinning blue eyes that twinkled mischief. The older woman hugged the boy and whispered in his ear._

_"I'll be right back, I just have to get you a Christmas present." She was going to her car before she turned around and whispered again, "It'll be our little secret" and climbed in her car and left. She was half way to the mall when a truck came and crashed her car into tiny its and bits._

_There was nothing left of the body but blood._

I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes shut, willing the memories to go away. I heard screaming, but it was fuzzy, no longer I found out that it was me screaming. I was gasping for air, then I screamed again. _I didn't mean for this to happen_.

That was the last thought before I fainted in the hallway.

* * *

**Okay guys another lame chapter. Seriously I'm beginning to hate my writing skills over and over again. I know that you guys will be thinking that this is stupid. Its a short chapter, in the next chapter will be the drunken Danny.**

**GUYS GO FOR THE POLLS**


	5. Your A Wallflower

Chapter 5

I woke up from the sound of someone whispering my name. I felt a soft hand in my hair. And it didn't take me a moment to guess whose hands those were. My eyes slowly opened, expecting to see a hospital, like always. But I was in my room, and on my bed. My mother was smoothing my hair. I fully opened my eyes and sat up, when I found out that I wasn't supposed to be here. I wasn't suppose to do that again. But that was a wrong move, because suddenly my head became heavy, and I had to fall back on the pillow. I rubbed my hand against my forehead, and my eyes were snapped shut.

I heard Mom whispering my name, and telling me to calm down. It took me a full five minutes to open my eyes again. The headache was still there, but its intensity lessened. This time I slowly opened my eyes, and gazed around my room. Mom was still beside me. I took a deep breath, but she was the one who spoke, "Danny! Sweetie! How do you feel?" she asked softly. And I comprehended whether I should tell her the truth, or lie.

And since I knew that the truth was always painful for them, so I lied instead, "I'm fine!" I croaked, as I sat up on the bed and she backed away from me, "I guess I just hit my head hard" lie.

It was always like that, I lied. My life was filled with lies. So many lies that they burdened my very existence. I had lied to my family about the accident that happened in the lab, that made my emotions intact with the energy that flowed through my body. I lied to myself that everything would be okay. And I lied to my parents about my...condition. I sighed inwardly, they only knew part truth about all this.

I glanced back at her, and she looked unsatisfied. I just wanted my body to gain enough strength so that could be saved from further statements, so that I could be saved from the burdens that fell on me. I looked at my side table, and saw a glass of water. That was when I found out that my lips were parched. I hurriedly picked up the glass, and drank the water whole. Mom noticed my every movements, since she could pin point no answers through my body language, she asked me the question that I dreaded, "Are you seeing things again, Danny" she asked softly. I shook my head, and lowered it.

I got out of bed, and sprinted for the door, but kissed my mother's cheek lightly, so that she wouldn't worry about me further. I sprinted out of the house, I needed air, and possibly some sanity. Which I was lacking with every passing day. It became harder and harder every time.

I ran to the Nasty Burger. The place where Me, Tucker and Sam hung out. I walked in, and was surprised to see Sam. I know that I shouldn't have been surprised, she came here a lot, even though she complained the food system, but that booth, one which she was sitting on, meant a lot to her. I had asked her why that was, but she always smiled and shrugged.

I smiled softly, she looked really pretty with that confused look on her face. When I came closer to her, I found out that she had one of the English textbooks. She was studying, but she had just angry blotches on her notebook. I walked up to her, and she was still consumed in that book, just then she threw the pen angrily on the table and smashed her knuckles on the book. She then placed her head on the table. I sat down beside her, she mumbled something incoherent.

But when I cleared my throat, she arched her back and sat up. She looked at me with startled and wide amethyst orbs. Maybe she was expecting someone else. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Geez Danny, you scared me half to death!" she leaned in and punched me lightly on the shoulder. I gave her a sheepish grin. That made her smile as well. I don't know why, but she always smiled at me when I smiled at her.

I snapped out of the daze, and placed my elbows on the table, and gazed at the book, "What are you doing?" I asked. She started glaring at the book and muttered, "Studying!" I laughed. She was having trouble in doing that. She groaned, "I'm having real trouble with the assignment Lancer gave us! I mean, c'mon, Lord of the Flies. What is this shit!" she shouted, and people started looking at us. But it wasn't a glare or anything, it was sympathetic glances, since every student here was a victim of Mr. Lancer's assignments.

I tried to calm her down a bit, "It isn't that bad. It's an interesting book, Look, it was in the midst of a war time evacuation, a British plane crashed on an isolated island..." I trailed, and she leaned in to look at me clearly, I think that was what she was doing, "It's really good once you get the hang of it!" She laughed softly, and prompted me to keep going on. The rest of my night was spent helping Sam study for English.

It was settled, she had told me herself, she wanted me to tutor her in these small assignments, and she even assigned me as Tucker's personal tutor. Apparently, Tucker had lived with an 'F' since his first year. He was close to being expelled, but false hope made him keep going. And that false hope, was me. And I was more than thrilled to know that I was the cause of his success.

"I think he has a pretty good chance this time!" Sam had told me. And I believed every word.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was an amazing experience with Tucker and Sam. Both were very nice people. They were unfazed by anything the world thought about them, and that surprised me. It was Friday, meaning; no school till Monday, which meant that it was the time when kids my age would go out on parties. Well normal kids did that, in Tucker and Sam's case, that was just that. Since their parents were gone, and they had the house to themselves, that meant total disaster.

When both invited me to the party, I thought that it would have been some formal get together. However, I was not expecting a full-out club atmosphere inside. Everyone was drinking, and making out. I just sat on one of the couches, waiting for someone to notice me. They did, they all did. Meaning; all Tucker and Sam's friends. They came and cheered for me, one girl in particular showed great interest. Her name was Star Henry. She was an average kind of girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Sam.

She was drunk, all of them were. She leaned in, "So, Fancy meeting you here. Where have you been all my life!" she said in a sultry tone. She was slurring at every word. Just then the door bell rang, and I was shocked to see the person who came in, it was Valerie Grey. She looked unsure of herself, but after everybody cheered for her she calmed down a bit. I was surprised, that a girl like her would be coming to a geeky party. But the way everyone was acting, it looked like this was a normal routine.

It was Tucker who lead her out of the crowd. He had this dreamy look on her face. I had to ask, "What is Valerie Grey doing here. Isn't she too popular for a party like this?" it was weird.

Star was about to answer my question, because she had opened her mouth to speak, but Sam popped up from behind us with an enthusiastic smile, "Yup! But at times like these, she's one of us." She balanced her hands on the splinter of the couch, and jumped in between me and Star. I smiled at her, the darkened red lights of the room made her look so beautiful. At time like these, it was hard for me to keep my feelings for her a secret.

I liked her, a lot. But she was already taken. By Gregor Sanders, a Hungarian exchange student. He was her type, and if she was happy with him, then so be it.

I was in my world just when my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything before coming here. Even if I had, then still, my stomach would be rumbling. It was 11:00 p.m. Just then Nathan came up with a plate in his hands. The plate had brownies on it. They looked tasty. I looked back at him so I could thank him for this, but he was trying to hold his laughter. And suddenly, the whole room went quiet as I took a bite of the brownie.

After that, my vision had become hazy. I had eaten the whole plate of brownies. And now I felt funny. Sam was scolding Nathan for something, but I couldn't make out the words. I just slurred around the room for a good ten minutes. Finally I found out that I needed to go to the bathroom. There must be a bathroom on the roof. So I climbed the stairs. Everyone was looking at me and laughing, I just flashed them a toothy grin.

I thought that I might have reached the door to cloud nine, I really needed to pee, and what better place than the clouds, it would be all cool and stuff. I was weirded at my thoughts as well. I opened the door, and the sight made me want to hurl. Tucker was lying on top of Valerie, and both were breathing heavily. Suddenly I hiccuped, Tucker looked at me and then gasped. I quickly closed the door and wobbled around, "Wrong Door!" I mumbled.

I heard someone walk up to me. Then a hand caught me by the shoulder, it was Tucker. He looked scared, I looked confused. He was wearing a night-gown. Huh! it was night-time, I wanted to sleep. Where was my bed set up. I looked around in search of my bed, but Tucker shook me. I turned to look at him with wide eyes. He sighed, and looked like he was at a loss of words, "Listen Danny!" he mumbled and he sighed again, "I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" I wrinkled my nose.

He shook his head as I asked him why? I didn't even know what he was promising me about.

He looked at his feet, "I'll tell you all about this later, Okay Buddy?" I was his buddy. Yay., "Just promise me you won't tell anyone?" he pleaded. I winked at him, then held out my pinky at him, "Pinky Promise!" I squeaked. He laughed a little, then pulled out his pinky and we shared a secret. He patted me on the back and went back to the room. I went back down. I was thirsty now, I walked in the kitchen.

I met Sam halfway, she looked me over worriedly, then placed her hand on my forehead, and mumbled something. She bit her lip as she asked, "Danny, are you, Okay?" softly, as if those words were for me. I shrugged, "I just really want a milkshake!" I was really craving for a strawberry milkshake. She laughed softly and went to open the fridge. I sat down on the kitchen counter, as she made my milkshake.

I was trying to balance a spoon on my nose. But the damn thing just wouldn't stick.

Sam breathed out, "Your Drunk!" As if I didn't know!

Wait! I was drunk. That caught me off guard, and words started rolling of my tongue, "I was never high. I had a friend named Tony, his dad was always drunk. And he hated it!" she handed me the smoothie, and leaned against the counter, "Then why isn't Tony here?" she asked softly. I thought for a second, then waved my hand at her, "He killed himself last month!" I sipped my smoothie. It tasted great. I looked at Sam, her eyes were wide, and her lips were parted. Her breath hitched. I shrugged and went back in the living room, Sam stood there still.

I sat down on the soft rug. Everyone suddenly became more interested in me than each others tonsils. I licked my lips and drank silently. Nathan asked, "How baked are you?" he was smirking. I looked up at him, "Like a cake!" Everyone in the room laughed, "You know, you should cut that Afro look, Nathan!" He gave me a look and everyone laughed. Just then Tucker came in the living room and saw that everyone was looking at me, and passed a weirded look at Sam. Sam came up behind him and whispered something in Tucker's ear, I couldn't hear it. After that Tucker gasped and Sam nodded.

Just then Tucker pulled out a drink from the fridge and came upfront. I just wanted to finish my milkshake. Tucker clanked his glass with a spoon, "Attention everybody!" Everyone turned to look at him. The muffling sound from the background stopped.

Tucker called out to everyone, "Here's a toast to our new friend, Danny!" he held his glass up and everyone cheered, "To Danny!" I looked at Tucker confusedly, "Whats this all about?" He laughed lightly and looked at me, "You see things, and you understand" he then bellowed happily, "You're a wallflower!" I blushed as everyone gave me a smile, "I didn't think that anybody noticed me!" but they all did, and I have never been this happy in my life.

Everyone raised their drinks in the air and I shrugged and raised my milkshake as well.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that I haven't updated this since forever. Okay so people here you go. I just want to say that I am making Star the buddha girl. I know that I mentioned Star in my second chapter, but if you look now, you will see that I changed the name from Starlet Henry to Violet Stephen. Violet is my OC, well my sisters. Don't anybody copy that name, its my sisters. And she doesn't even know that I copied her character's name. She'll kill me when she'll find out, but too late for her.**

**So give me some love in this story.**

**Love,**

**Red**


	6. We Are Infinite

Chapter 6

It was strange. Sitting in the middle of the living room of a person whose name was wavering in my head and drinking my homemade strawberry milkshake. My eyes were heavy and the people who had been talking to me before were passed out. My condition would become like theirs in a few minute, or if I'm resilient to drugs then maybe an hour at best. The cold of the milkshake was enough to numb my brain so I could stop fumbling with strange and stupid ideas of what I should be doing with hair on Nathan's head. Seriously, the Afro look was killing me.

Thankfully the numbness from my drink didn't freeze my legs, so I stood up and wobbled my way towards the front door. Just then I heard someone giggling and I looked up to see that Sam was kissing Gregor. A jolt of anger made me clench my fist. How dare he! But just as I saw the look on Sam's face, I understood that she liked him and if she was happy with him then who cares what I have to say.

They walked inside a room and closed the door behind them. I turned away and opened the front door and went out to see that the entire front yard was covered with snow. I needed my mind off of what I had witnessed and I saw a bench on the pavement. I walked over and sat down on it as I watched the snow-covered road and remembered what it felt like to forget.

_The front door opened and Mom walked in with a woman behind her. Both of them stood on the last stair and Mom called Jazz to come down. She came waltzing in the room and I stood poking my nose out of my room and saw Jazz hugging the woman. I was going to go back in my room and close the door but that woman spotted me and her eyes held mine in a trance. She was very pretty but she looked tired. Mom called me to come down and I slowly made my way out._

_I made shy steps and stood behind Mom as I held her leg to cover myself from the stranger. My Mom patted my head and gestured towards the woman, "Danny! Sweetie, this is your Aunt Alicia. She's going to stay with us from now on!" I looked at Mom with wide eyes and looked down as I said 'Hi' to the woman._

_The woman had brown hair and blue eyes. She looked sweet and I thought that I had made a new friend today as she smiled at me._

The front door opened and someone walked outside. It didn't take long for that person to sit beside me and I felt the familiar warmth engulf me as Sam held my hand. She looked at the snow-covered road then back at me as she asked, "You Okay, Danny?"

I whipped my head towards her and looked at her with wide eyes to see clearly because my head was swimming, "Yeah! I saw a duck and said 'Hi' to him. But it just huffed and ran away from me." I looked towards Sam, "Why do everyone run away from me?" I had never felt so lonely before and seeing her, knowing that she belonged to someone else just made the ache grow.

She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my shoulder. Trying to console me that everything will be alright or something. But nothing was alright, she was here but she wasn't here with me.

"Your not alone, Danny. You have me!" she whispered and I tried to believe every word she said. But why was it so hard to believe! I needed to clear my head so I stood up and backed away from her. I started walking on the road and heard Sam calling behind me, "Where are you going!" her voice was cracking, probably because of the cold, but when I turned around I saw that her face was adorned with tears. It took everything inside me to not wipe her tears but I shrugged and walked forward.

She didn't call me and I walked in the woods on the other side of the road and dragged my feet in the thick snow and suddenly I felt a wave of drowsiness fall on me and I collapsed on the snow and turned on my back as I saw the stars in the sky twinkling at me. I hoped Aunt Alicia was somewhere in them and I felt tears prickle in my eyes and I waved my arms and legs and tried to make a snow angel. I wanted my mind to become numb again.

The encounter with Sam and the voices in my head made it hurt and it was like someone was hammering my head and I couldn't find the source. What hurt the most? The fact that Sam could never be mine? Or the fact that I lost everyone that was ever close to me?

Slowly my eyelids felt heavy and I drowned myself in the land of nightmares because my dreams were always like that.

I woke up wrapped in white sheets in a comfortable bed. I took in my surroundings and it vaguely looked familiar. Someone was rubbing my hands and I looked to my right and saw Mom and Jazz. When they saw me awake they engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, the ones I expected from Dad.

That was when I realized that I was in a hospital and I groaned as the doctor walked in and smiled at me. He waved a clipboard at me and walked to the left side of my bed and checked for my pulse. Then he asked me the question I was dreading. But the question didn't come from the doctor, but from Jazz who snapped at me, "Your on drugs, Danny?!" it was more of a statement and I remembered that I had passed out on the snow and they had somehow found me.

Disbelief was etched in her tone. I coughed lightly in case my voice gave anything away, "No! I would never do drugs!" I tried to sound as reasonable as possible. The doctor asked me, "That was why you were found covered in snow and unconscious!" his voice held sarcasm and I laughed it off that I wouldn't do drugs.

Mom raised her eyebrow, compelling me to tell the truth so I told part of it, "I was just hearing things and I was exhausted. I didn't even remember where I was and I fell asleep." I saw the color on Mom's face wash off and she stared at me with wide eyes, "Your hearing things again!" And now I couldn't retrace back. I couldn't tell her that I was drunk, nor could I tell her that I was hearing things again. I couldn't go back to the way things had been before so I lied again.

"Not like before. I was just delirious from sleep!" and they somehow believed it. I had a severe case of hypothermia for passing out on the snow. My Mom convinced me to take the Monday and Tuesday off and Sam and Tucked came to visit after school. Sometimes I started to write but my hands were always shaking so I passed my time watching t.v.

When Wednesday rolled, I was back in school with a common cold. Something I could handle and I asked Mr. Lancer for more books to read since I was going to be spending the winter vacations home because Mom wasn't going to let me go anywhere.

At least, I had been allowed visitors and Sam and Tucker visited often.

What happen on that weekend I had passed out was a blur but I did remember Valerie Gray with Tuck. He had said that he would tell me but I didn't comply answers from him. One day without me asking him he told me everything and I had been shocked when the reality of the situation dawned on me.

After the holidays I had my own group of friends. It wasn't just me, Tuck and Sam. It had become a group of five. Now Star and Nathan started tagging along with me as well.

I found out that Star used to be a drone of the popular kids but she left them after eighth grade and started hanging out with Tuck and Sam. She was always about the newest trends and I always wondered how she and Sam hung out. While Star was all bright and preppy, Sam was all dark and bleak. Star wore all the new fashion items and Sam was always wearing anything that was decent. Star was a Justin Bieber fan and Sam was about the 19's. But they were friends. Sam even told me that she hated her before and I wasn't shocked in the least.

Nathan on the other hand was a kid that asked every girl in a skirt out to senior prom that is two years away, and Sam said that he had been asking from eighth grade.

The best part about all this was that these guys had been there for Tucker last year when he and Sam had crashed a popular kid's party and ended up drunk. That was the first time Tuck and Valerie had talked and they had ended in bed after a few drinks. When the woke up they tried to act indifferent. When Tuck and Sam threw a party next month, Tuck had invited Valerie and she came, the same thing happened again and Valerie had told Tucker not to tell anyone.

This kept happening and Tuck started liking her a lot but Valerie always shook it off as a drunken mishap. After a party before the ending of the semester she had told Tucker that she loved him and Tucker said that he felt the same way but she had told him that no one could know about any of this because her dad had been strict about dating or anything like that ever since her mother died. So she wanted no one to know, but she kept coming to the parties, although no one knew what was going on between them, except Sam, Star and Nathan. And most recently me.

I was touched by the fact that those three always stayed by Tuck's side when she acted indifferent to him in front of everyone and they had always supported him. Now Tucker trusted me and I wasn't going to make him lose his trust.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We were officially in our 11th grade and Tuck was in his last year. I was happy that I had made such great friends, we spent every waking moment together. Our semester was going to start in the fall and we still had two weeks of summer vacations and we were having a great time. We went to parties and hung out on the beach and always went on a long drive in Tucker's truck. It had been amazing.

I would always sit in the front and Sam would go to the back while we played music on full volume and sang away the night.

It was just another night with Sam sitting in the front with us and the music was playing. Sam was humming along and I was looking out the window, Tuck was yawning and I was afraid that we might crash because of his drowsiness.

Just then Sam started changing the stations on the radio and she suddenly came on a station and backed away. The station was static. Tuck turned and glared at Sam who just shrugged innocently and he started changing the stations himself with full speed while keeping one eye on the road and the other on the radio. Just then a song came that sparked some interest in Sam and she shouted, "Wait!" and Tucker stopped fumbling with the radio and we both stared wide-eyed at Sam who was grinning from ear to ear.

She turned towards Tucker and said, "Go to The Tunnel!" The Tunnel was actually a place where he and Sam used to go very often when Tuck got his license but one day he had crashed the car and their parents had forbidden them to go there.

Tuck stared at Sam with a questioning stare, "Sam! Mom said...!" but she spoke before him, "I don't care! Just go, go, go!" and then she gave him a menacing glare when he hesitated, he drove towards the tunnel quickly. I laughed at his comical expression and Sam turned her glare towards me and I zipped my mouth. It was hard to not shut up with the intensity of her glare. She turned the volume high and that was when I heard the lyrics of the song.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

It wasn't one of the 19's song that she usually listened to and I had a hard time believing that she liked it. It wasn't that the song wasn't good, it was great but it was a new song. The male singers baritone voice made me enjoy it more.

We came in The Tunnel and Sam opened the slide through glass window behind her head and crawled towards the back. I turned towards Tucker who had a smile on his face, "What is she doing!?" He gave me a side look and said, "Don't worry! She does this all the time!" I looked out the window and saw that she was on her knees and slowly she spread her arms above her head. Like she was ready to fly and I had a hard time looking away.

The tunnel wasn't that well-lit but it had an eerie glow to it and Sam looked like an angel in her black jacket and skirt. She looked towards me and held my gaze as she slowly flapped her arms. The song was playing in the background.

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

I can see it. This one moment when you know you're not a sad story. You are alive, and you stand up and see the lights on the buildings and everything that makes you wonder. And you're listening to that song and that drive with the people you love most in this world. And in this moment I swear, We Are Infinite...

* * *

**Okay, I liked this chapter and so should you. The song I used was from Imagine Dragons - It's Time. I love the song and the band. So review like you mean it.  
**

**Oh and Sonuchu! I was hoping on making another story about Snow White and the Huntsman because the story line and dialogues won't leave me alone!**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Red**


End file.
